


Dean's Hands

by HurrahForSmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrahForSmut/pseuds/HurrahForSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ash were never serious. But you couldn’t say anything because Dean had your right arm and was undoing the laces of the boxing gloves you were wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr Badass Is In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878873) by [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage). 



Sitting in the bunker, watching the Winchester brothers intently clicking their keyboards as they researched, you were reminded of other hands working the keyboard. Half amused, half melancholy, you remembered Ash. His **_terrible_** hair. His goofy smile. His hands had been smaller, lighter and had danced over computer keyboards. Sam’s hands were like spades in comparison, but he seemed to manage touch typing just fine. It was Dean who struggled to look comfortable, still using the ‘hunt and peck’ method of typing. Maybe his hands only looked completely at ease handling a weapon, you reflected.

He noticed you staring at his hands.

“What are you thinking about, Y/N?”, he said, looking at you with those soft green eyes.

You smiled at him and replied, “Just remembering Ash.” Dean’s eyes darkened as he frowned and Sam looked up at both of you and closed his laptop. “I’ll be in the kitchen," he muttered, walking out of the library.

“What’s up?” you said looking at Dean quizzically. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was cross with you. You quickly ran through a mental catalogue of recent events. You couldn’t think of anything you’d done to justify his anger.

“Nothing.” But he didn’t say it like it was nothing. He said it like a challenge. You frowned at him and tried to think of something to say to defuse the situation. But his eyes just bored into you, giving you no clues. Sighing, you closed your laptop and moved to join Sam in the kitchen. Maybe if you all had lunch, he’d get over whatever was eating him. Probably low blood sugar or something.

You’d known the Winchesters for years, since the Roadhouse days. First as nodding acquaintances, later through Bobby and Garth, who’d arranged for you to work together occasionally. You’d hunted with them quite a few times, combining resources on big jobs. But you kept your distance, only rarely staying in the bunker. They were moody, difficult men and you had learned your lesson about getting close to anyone. It was better to stay on the move and be independent. The Winchesters had their own battles to fight and you didn’t need complications.

Especially fine looking complications. And green eyed complications were particularly dangerous. So you tamped down your feelings and went to see if there was any pie in the fridge.

Once you were in the kitchen, you realised you were not hungry. Sam was already half way through a huge bowl of chicken salad and offered you some. “No thanks. Think I’ll hit the gym.”

Sam nodded, looking irritatingly smug. “Got some frustrations to work out, Y/N?” he said archly.

“What? No! I’m fine. Just not hungry, that’s all.”

“Riiiiight”, he drawled as you marched off down the hall. Both the brothers were annoying you now, but you weren’t going to get sucked into their games. And you felt like hitting something.

You were giving the punching bag your best shots, grunting with effort, sweat running down you face when you noticed Dean leaning against the wall watching you. You looked at him and suddenly there was electricity in the air.

“So, you and Ash, eh?” he said walking towards you.

“Yep," you said, tight lipped. Your mind refused to think and your body refused to move, pinned down by Dean’s gaze.

“How long has it been, Y/N? 10 years? When are you going to stop grieving?”

You sighed. It wasn’t like that. You and Ash were never serious. But suddenly you couldn’t say anything at all because Dean had your right arm and was undoing the laces of the boxing gloves you were wearing. You were mesmerised, blushing with the sudden change in atmosphere and the long forgotten sense of lust that was licking every nerve ending in your body. Had you ever thought Dean’s hands awkward? Because he was very dexterous getting your gloves off.

You stood in front of him, gloveless, panting and sweaty with the hair that had escaped your messy pony tail clinging to your neck and suddenly understood what you were feeling. You wanted Dean Winchester! You looked up from your bare hands and straight into Dean’s eyes. His pupils were blown. He wanted you. There was no need to say anything. You just stepped forward into his arms, lifting your mouth to kiss those lips.

You gave away all rational thought and just felt. Dean’s tongue probed your mouth, setting a fire low in your body. You yielded effortlessly to his questing, welcoming his power and submitting utterly to his hands. One hand was clutching you around the waist, pressing you against him and the other was running over your chest, tweaking your nipples through your tank top and sports bra.

“Do you want this, Y/N?” he growled into your ear.

“God yes," you replied as he trailed kisses down your neck. You arched back, clinging to his broad shoulders to give him free access to your upper body. Your thighs were glued to his.

“Come to my room before I lose it and fuck you into the exercise mat right here.”

You gulped and licked your lips looking into the raw sexuality on his face. His eyes narrowed as he studied your tongue moving across your wet lips. “Now!” he barked.

Letting go of your waist, he grabbed your arm and half dragged you into his room. You went willingly, though your legs had turned to jelly at the desire you’d seen in his eyes.

As he turned to close the door, you pulled away to roll off your clammy tank and bra. He drank in the sight of your naked breasts, bending down to lick and suck on your nipples, and you couldn’t help moaning as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, feeling an answering hot wetness in your core.

Dean backed you up to his bed, crushing you in his arms. You could feel his erection through his jeans and you ground yourself against him, and he responded with a low dark noise in his throat.

“Holy shit, Y/N, I wanted to take this slow. But all I can think about is being inside you. I need to feel you around me”, he rumbled. His words went straight to your pussy. You couldn’t think of anything you wanted more so you whispered back “Dean, just do it.” He didn’t need a second invitation, letting go of you to rip off his shirt.

You fell back onto his bed and wasted no time lifting your backside and pulling at your track pants and knickers, shimmying to get them off your hips and down your legs as quickly as possible. When you reached your feet, you struggled briefly with your sneakers and then glanced up, seeing Dean staring at your snatch. He had taken his shirt off and was obviously half way through taking off his jean and boxers when he’d been distracted by the sight of you wriggling out of your clothes. His hand was gliding over his erection. Staring him straight in the eye, you sat up slowly, moving forward deliberately to suck the pre-cum glistening at the tip of his penis, and all his self-control was stripped from him. He roughly pushed you down and dived onto the bed, jeans still half way down his knees.

Supporting his body weight with one arm, he briefly slid his cock over your pussy, growling with satisfaction to find you wet and ready. Pressing down, he entered you, pushing your legs apart as he thrust in. The sensation of being stretched and filled had you moaning.

He set a punishing pace, driving himself in and out like a piston engine. The sensation was overwhelming. Friction, heat and a delicious curl of building pleasure. You knew you were close, but he beat you to it, grunting as he came inside you. You aahhed with the satisfaction of knowing you’d made him come, letting out a humming sigh as he collapsed on you. You closed your eyes and relaxed as his full weight pushed you down into the mattress.

You must have drifted off momentarily, comforted by the warm protective blanket that was Dean on and in your body. When you woke up he was resting on his elbows, looking into your face. “Sorry about that. I wanted to make the first time special for you, but I’ve waited so long I couldn’t hold back.”

Your eyebrows shot up. Dean Winchester, waiting for you?!

“I know that you still love Ash and it didn’t feel right to push you into something you weren’t ready for. I just hoped…” he looked at you questioningly. “I mean, I hope you are ready for something with me now”, he added.

“God, Dean. Ash and I were no huge romance! He was fun. We only actually had sex two or three times, and it was 10 years ago. What makes you think I was in love with him?”

Dean looked slightly puzzled and said, “But that’s the story everyone tells. You were happy with Ash and after he died you changed. No more flirting around the pool table. No jokes. You became all business - the strong silent hunter type.”

The idea of yourself as the strong silent type made you want to giggle. But seeing how serious Dean was, you just answered honestly. “I guess I’d been skirting on the edges of being a hunter before the Roadhouse burnt down. I’d been treating it as a game, but suddenly things were deadly serious. Seeing how many people died that night and in the months afterwards did change me. I realised I couldn’t afford to act childish or silly. When Ellen and Jo died, I lost the last bit of my old self. If I was going to survive, I had to be cold. The old me might have indulged in a few fun times in Ash’s ‘office’, but the woman I am now isn’t like that. Or at least wasn’t like that”, you corrected, remembering you were actually still pressed naked under Dean with his semi hard penis still in you.

You raised your shoulders, trying to look into his face so he’d know how sincere you were. Dean took the movement as a hint and rolled over to the side, dragging your body up close to his chest so he was spooning you. “But Y/N” he said, breathing onto the back of your neck, “You ARE serious. You don’t flirt and you’ve ignored me every time I've tried to get close to you. Even Sam has picked up on the fact I like you, and you didn’t seem to notice at all.”

Dean’s words were almost drowned out by the buzz of feeling his lips close to the back of your neck. You wriggled closer. If you didn’t already have Dean’s semen leaking out of you, you’d be feeling a gush of wetness in your sex.

“What’s that, Y/N? Do you like this position?” Dean said, his voice low and breathy. He nuzzled at your hairline before moving his mouth down to your shoulders. You moaned and his hand reached over to pull gently on your breasts, sending a current straight into your pussy. You could feel his growing erection prodding against your backside as he rocked against you.

His hand slid into your warm wet flesh, rubbing gently around your vulva before settling into a slow circling over your clitoris. He bit down gently of your shoulder and felt you shudder. “Do you like it from behind?” He teased. “Fuck, I may have found my perfect woman! I’m going to make you come and then I’m going to fill up that sweet pussy of yours and … Make. You. All. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a light bite on your neck, making your breath catch in your throat.

You couldn’t do more than mutter a few “Oh God’s” as his mouth and hands continued to work their magic. He nuzzled your neck, occasionally biting down hard whilst his finger swirled around your clitoris. You were already aroused and it didn’t take long to have you on the edge. Your orgasm was hard and fast, and you bucked your hips against him, satiated but ready for more. Dean grabbed a pillow and pushed it under you, rolling you onto your stomach with your arse raised. You couldn’t have fought him off even if you wanted to. You were boneless with desire and drunk with passion.

He pushed into your vagina, which was still twitching with your release. Slowly, he started to thrust into you. The penetration was deep from this angle but you were lubricated and relaxed, letting him bottom out with a grunt of satisfaction. His hands held yours flat against the bed and his body commanded yours completely. You rolled your hips and he pushed back harder.

“Don’t move,” he demanded. “Or I’ll come right now.”

His words made your hips buck and he lowered his upper body onto you, subduing your movement with his superior strength.

“Stay still goddamit” he whispered roughly into your ear, his thrusts getting harder and faster. You mewed and struggled, but he was unrelenting. Holding you down, you felt his rhythm falter and he sucked a breath in through his teeth before he thrust one last time, his teeth finding your neck and biting down hard as he came.

“You are MINE,” he growled against you, and you shuddered in response.

His fingers slipped between yours and you turned your head to kiss his hand. You’d found something else those hands looked good doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing kittenofdoomage's work, Dr Badass Is In. And Ash of course.
> 
> Sorry, I'm not North American. Ass is a donkey. Arse is... you know, an arse.
> 
> Also apologies for typos. I'm finding and fixing.


End file.
